Greenuts (film)
This article is about the first movie. For other uses, please see Greenuts (disambiguation). Greenuts, known as Green Nuts in other countries (except for Canada, United Kingdom, Australia and others), is a 1993 computer-animated comedy film based on the original short film of the same name, produced by Geo Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Jake Sharratt and Seth MacFarlene and is the first installment in the series. It is the first CGI feature produced by Paramount, in association with its Geo Animation Studios division. It was animated by the Canadian animation studio Lix FX, which has been later acquired by Geo Animation Studios. This is Geo Animation Studios' first feature film. Sharratt and other animators began developing a ''Greenuts feature film shortly after the release of the short film Ball in 1991. In 1992, It was originally planned for release on July 4, 1992 under the working title The Greenuts Movie, but the release date was changed to November 17, 1993 and titled simply Greenuts. Jake Sharratt was originally set to be voiced Cube, but he was replaced by Tom Kenny, so Sharratt voiced BallCone instead. The film was released in theaters on November 17, 1993 in the United States and Canada and on December 8, 1993 in the United Kingdom. The film was re-released in 3D on June 8, 2013 with a special short film Finley's World: The 1st Ever Short!. Greenuts was followed by two sequels, Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''in 1997 and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film ''in 2007. A fourth film is currently being produced, titled ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, which will be released on July 22, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast '''NOTE: The Evil Camera, Bob, Sattie and Mio do not speak. Production The idea for a Greenuts film was conceived in 1990 after the release of the short film of the same name. In 1991, Jake Sharratt had been working on the film. The film was originally set to be released on July 4, 1992 under the working title The Greenuts Movie. The release date was moved to November 17, 1993 and the title was changed simply Greenuts. Originally, Jake Sharratt was planned to voice Cube, but he was unable to work on the film due to voice BallCone and was replaced by Tom Kenny as a result. Soundtrack The film score was composed by Randy Newman, this is the only Greenuts soundtrack that he composed, other ones were made by John Powell. Release Marketing Coming soon! Books In September 1993, ten books related to the movie were published: Greenuts: The Junior Novel, Meet the Greenuts, Greenuts: The Original Storybook, The Revenge of the Evil Camera, Little Tot, Big Tot, Friends in Need, The Art of Greenuts, Greenuts (Look & Find) ''and ''Greenuts: Coloring & Activity Book. Video game A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on November 28, 1993 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis and Game Boy. Home media The film was released on August 3, 1994 on VHS and LaserDisc. A DVD release was followed in early 1999, as well as other Paramount DVDs. On July 17, 2013, Paramount Home Entertainment will be releasing the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Greenuts ''franchise. Reception Critical repetition The film received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 77% based on 463 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/40. Box Office The film made $46,312,454 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $176,387,405 domestically and $206,869,731 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $383,257,136 worldwide. It became the 18th highest grossing film behind ''Jurassic Park. Awards Greenuts received 28 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. Sequels and spin-offs Greenuts ''had two sequels including ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film. A fourth film, Greenuts 4: A New Beginning ''is set to be released on July 22, 2016. There were also one holiday special called ''Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas, a television series called Greenuts ''ran from 1994 to 2005, a television series spin-off featuring BallCone is set to be released on 2014 and It was originally planned to be a feature film spin-off to ''Greenuts, but it failed. Trivia *Jake Sharratt tried at least 30 different voices for BallCone. *The Paramount Pictures was originally going to be turn into a cartoon version but they don't have time to do that logo so they use the regular logo instead as explained in the commentary. *The name was known as '''''Green Nuts in some countries to avoid the film from bombing, as people thought it would be a movie based on the unpopular show, Gree City. Goofs *When Blockhead forgot his belt, it changes its color, yellow to blue. *When Cube runs his live, he disappears in the house. Gallery Posters Greenuts 1 Korean Poster.jpg|South Korean poster (BallCone promo poster) Logos Greenuts.png|The logo for the film, which uses the logo for the franchise. Greenuts Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo Greenuts Korean logo.png|South Korean logo Greenuts Chinese logo.png|Chinese logo See Also * Greenuts/Quotes * Greenuts/Gallery * Greenuts/Home media Category:Movies Category:Featured Category:Greenuts